Pokemon Sky and Land Versions
'Pokemon Sky Version '''and '''Pokemon Land Version '''are the primary core games of the 9th Pokemon Generation. The games were released on December 12th in a worldwide release, the 2nd set of games in the series to do so. They take place in the Mulano Region, a region-based off of the Latin America region. Picking up how Pokemon Sword and Shield left off, Sky and Land versions strive to bring the player to an "open experience", letting them progress from area to area in any order they want. As such, the region is fairly large and the player can catch all 890 pokemon, plus an additional 126 batch of new pokemon, and various regional forms. The game also brings several new types, such as the Light type. The game has a deeper story, intended for a more mature audience, similar to Pokemon Black and White versions, this time, following the villainous acts of a gang named Team Domino. A 3rd version, Pokemon Space Version, is speculated to release at a later date and will give a completely different experience. Plot ''This Story is still being worked on and is uncomplete. The game begins in Cerea town, where the player character wakes up on his 12th birthday. Unlike other regions, the Mulano region prefers their trainers to start when they are 12 years old or older, and to celebrate, the nearby Professor Dahila wants to give the player a starting Pokemon for their birthday present. After getting their Pokemon, their twin sibling (The gender the player didn't pick) comes into the room and asks for a Pokemon as well, in which they will pick the starter yours is weak against. After testing out their pokemon in a quick battle, you meet a girl named Juana, who is known to be a trouble maker around Cerea Town. Juana steals the starter yours is strong against, Professor Dahila tells you to chase after the thief, and as you do, you pass Route 1. Before you can find her, you get attacked by a Pokemon depending on your birthday wish during the opening cutscenes. (A Pichu, an Eon, or a Froakie) During a scripted battle where you lose, you get saved by your twin sibling, who tosses a Poke Ball towards you to catch the Pokemon. After catching the Pokemon, you and your twin head back to the lab where you are requested to become Pokemon Trainers and to try to get the 3rd starter Pokemon back. To send you off on your journey, you are given 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex, and are free do explore the land of Mulano. Features Pokemon Sky and Land Versions keep and brings back a lot of the features from older Pokemon games, and often change them to make them easier for newcomers or players overall. Older features such as the Battle Frontier, Pokemon following their trainers, and Pokemon Raids return, while the ones that don't are replaced with better features. Seeing the criticism Game Freak has gotten over the previous Pokemon games, the player can catch all Pokemon in the Pokedex, however, some pokemon are locked between versions. This includes legendaries and mythical, who have their own special events to encounter them in. They haven't locked behind codes anymore. All Pokemon can now hold up to 8 moves at a time. Pokemon Variants Other than Regional Variants, more Pokemon variations have appeared in Sky and Land. Wonder Pokemon Similar to shiny Pokemon, Wonder Pokemon are Pokemon with drastically different color schemes and little to no visual differences other than their colors. Wonder Pokemon, however, tend to have drastically different types, movesets, and abilities, as well as their stats being worked around, however, they have the same stat totals as the original Pokemon, causing them to play differently from the original Pokemon. All Pokemon have Wonder versions, and they are rare but more common than Shiny Pokemon. They have a 5/512 chance of appearing normally in the wild, however, there are ways for the player to increase this chance. DNA Evolution Similar to how the Gen 8 fossil Pokemon works, by using the DNA Device item, the Player can perform a DNA evolution using two Pokemon. Doing so will fuse them together into one stronger Pokemon. Unlike Mega Evolution, this evolution is permanent, and these Pokemon are able to learn moves it's fusee's normally learned. Only certain Pokemon can DNA Evolve into specific DNA Pokemon, however, and both Pokemon need to have certain conditions met, such as the new Friendship stat Pokemon can have with each other. These Pokemon tend to have drastic weaknesses to account for their strengths. Real Life PC Players can now "go into" their Pokemon PC's and interact with their Pokemon in a 3D environment. These reflect the different styles the player can change their PC boxes to, and as such, certain backgrounds can give Pokemon exp as you leave them in the box. Poke-Phone Similar to the Gear devices from the other Pokemon games, the Poke-Phone contains all of the Player's menus and multiplayer functions. Things such as O-Powers, Wonder Trades are now available. Online Multiplayer If the network settings are turned on, the player can play online with other players at the same time, as if the game was an MMO. Players can interact with each other by giving each other items, and players can meet and chat with each other with premade messages. Trainers can gain emotes, and trade with anyone. Food Unlike Berries, Food is special items Pokemon that hold that mostly have healing properties. Unlike Berries that get eaten only during certain situations, Food can be eaten at any time. Types Along with the types currently in the series, Sky and Land introduce several new typings. These include: *Light Type - Shown with Pokemon that shine brightly, or create some kind of light. Moves like Flash are now Light type. *Sound Type - Shown with Pokemon with some type of noise. "Sound-based moves" are now Sound Type. *Beast Type - Pokemon that have mythical or bestial qualities to them. *Digital Type - Pokemon that have connections to data or the internet. *Omni Type - Very rare Pokemon that has the power of every type. Is always super effective against any type, however, it takes x2 damage from every type as well. More Features will be added later Menu Features Pokedex Regional Variants Mega Evolutions Mulano Dex Locations Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fakemon Category:Nintendo Switch Games